Angel & Demon
by La venus Negra
Summary: Can an angel and a demon love each other? It’s a sin to do so? Have they a future? Now Sasuke had already answered her questions. SasuSaku. Lemon.


Hi!!

First of all, this is my second Fic SasuSaku and the first one with lemon tendency. I wrote originally it in spanish, but a great person offered her aid to me and she translated to english. I liked the idea from the moment in which I developed it in my mind and it was a pure caprice realizing it. Sincerely this one fandom has given to me much, my only attempt it is to return a grain from what I have received. This fict has only one chapter, maybe some day I will write the sequel.

**Thanks:** I dedicate it to my friendly, Hikari and Alejandra, thanks for your friendship. Also it is for my Nicholas friend, it wanted who it to read in English. But this would not have been possible without Sonia, who very amiably was offered to translate it. Doomo Arigato.

**Declaimer:** Naruto as his characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only take some of them in order to write my fantasy. Our fantasy.

* * *

**ANGEL AND DEMON**

_Can an angel love a demon?_

A sad smile curled the lips of the beast. _No._ Definitely something so pure couldn't be corrupted by something so dirty, vile and disgusting like him.

The icy breeze rushed forward strongly. His visage became cold. _"A demon doesn't need the love of an angel"_. He repeats to himself more than once, like how he had been doing lately. But then: What was this feeling that was defeating him easily when she wasn't near him? Why was his breathing hastening when he thought about how it would be to have her in his arms? What was meaning of the beating at the height of his heart when she looked at him, although if only for a second?

There were many questions to be answered. Each of them so _annoying_ like the person that sett him to doubt, feel, to yearn. He was becoming a sentimental fool. That was what was happening to him. And being a Uchiha he couldn't afford it.

He fixed his gaze on the moon that reigned and light up in the night, becoming hypnotized almost instantaneously by the beautiful lighy that was coming from so appealing satellite. Once again, the image of the kunocihi came to his mind. He saw the moon again y remembered how it shone so intensely reflected on tose tears spilled for him…

* * *

_The tree branches were moving to the breeze's will. She was still there, against all forecast, so annoying and suffocating as always. And he knew that his indiferrence was hurting her more than a thousand insults. Was it posible that she believed so naivety that he would leave his only purpose in life?_

_Definitely they weren't the same. He was different, with a road to follow, a revenge tu fullfill…_

_-I love you so much!_

_Nevertheless, he never thought that he would hear these words directed to him. And he almost, al-most, weakened. But he didn't do it, he was an avenger, a demon… as it was every Uchiha._

* * *

_Can a demon wish the love of an angel?_

The red of his eyes became violent, almost as intimidating as the blood itself. The beast that live inside him was becoming restless again. No. He doesn't want anybody's love. He would not beg for a feeling that to his eyes only existed in the fantasies of dumb litlle girls. Dumb as she was in that time that seemed so far away to him.

He frown. He should be training to prove to that double-stupid-hiperactive- that he has as a friend- what was the meaning to be the Uchiha clan heir instead of thinking about someone so meaningless as this girl with her stupid pink hair. Someone who definitley doesn't meant anything to him. He frown again. Tose words sounded so false in his mind, would it be possible that…?

_No._

It wasn't posible. Whit a dejected sigh he finished the night walk and that was when he realized were he was going _unconsciouly_…

Ha! Who was he trying to kid? Himself? A sarcastic smile curled his lips. As much as he was denying it to himself, he knew how much he needed to be there, he longed that that memory that he had fought so much to forget will erase from his mind, but would return to this place help to erase his memoirs?

_Never._

And what if what he really wanted was to remember forever? Perhaps he wanted to remember the moment whe he had lost everything?

His eyes became glassy. Everything. He had lost everything. His friends, his teachers, his home, his village … nevertheless … _they never gave up on him…_

_Can a demon spill a tear?_

_Yes._

Now he knew that it could. He knew it the moment that he felt how his barriers were falling down, he felt it when he noticed that something warm was slipping for his cheek. Was this new way of relief make him weak?

_Perhaps yes._

But he couldn't allow it to happen, not when there was nothing to be sorry about. The piece of his soul that he was trying to feel again began to harden again. _And the fact is that a demon would always be a demon …_

He bejín to walk again, this time with a destination in mind. The cold of the night began to feel a little stronger, almost competing with the ice that sorrounded his heart …

* * *

_And in spite of everything, she was still there …_

In the same place in which he unconsciously abandoned her five years ago, clinging to her memories, crying powerlessness at the knowledge that althoug he had returned, that gap that was reigning her soul will never be filled, hoping bitterly that the wounds of her heart will stop bleeding, dreaming with her eyes open since the hope of being in his arms had died…

Yes, as weak as always, believing faithfully in the fantasies that her mind had been forging since she was a girl. Why was she so weak? Why were her feelings stronger than her willpower?

A blast of cold air made her shrink where she was sitting, embracing herself in the moment. What would she feel being protected between his arms? Would she know it someday? Another tear rolled about her cheek while her internalself was cursing her for keep on dreaming of a utopia and remembered her why she was there …

* * *

_Her heart was beating violently, creating a deep echo at the bottom of her thoughts. She had done it, she had said it. And he continued as if nothing had happened, stopping suddenly and turning around to look at her… _

– _I always knew that you were annoying._

* * *

_Annoying._

And the adjective kept on repeating constant and painfully in the mind of the young Haruno. Although he was not saying it like he did before, he was making it known to her with the coldness in wich he treated her, with the constant rejections, ignoring her and overlooking her as you overlook a stone that is the road.

Her jade eyes turned up, to see the beauty of the moon. She dedicated a tender smile to it since it was her mute witness, of every night of pain similar to this one in which she had come to the same place.

_Could she some day stop loving Uchiha Sasuke?_

_Never._

Although he keeps on being as he is, she would never stop loving him. How not love this cold black look that was melting and destroying her at the same time? How to ignore these perfect lips that were saying cold words that might become an _"I love you"_ directed to her? Of course, the later was kidding to herself cruelly.

She kept on admiring the beauty of the moon, a second later a light crossed the sky, illuminating it. Undeniably it was a shooting star. She closed her eyes, and made a wish. Only one. The same one that she had been asking for a long time already. The wish for which she would give her life.

She sighed heavily. She doesn't believed in fairy tales anymore, nor in shooting stars. _She only wanted to dream, but it was already time to give up on these illusions…_

She opened her eyes slowly. It was a second, a blessed second in which her mind and heart remained paralyzed completely and it is that it was not for less. Her wish had come true, there, in front of her... and this time was not an illusion.

– _Sasuke … kun …_

* * *

_Can a demon admire the beauty of an angel?_

_Yes. He can._

How not to admire this angel that was looking with so much enthusiasm at the moon? How to overlook forward how beautiful she looked with some locks of hari flowwing in the wind? How not to notice how beautiful she looked with the moonlight illuminating her face? How to deny what he was feeling looking at her, if he wasn't able to stop looking at her?

Of all the people in the village, he never imagined to meet exactly her. He had been tempted to go away, but seeing her there, with that dreamy look, contemplating the moon and lost in her thoughts was an image more than tempting to admire and he couldn't fool himself, he wanted to be what she had wished for to the star. Even, if it wasn't like that he was there, in front of her.

And to see her whispering his name, with that tantalizing lips had been the trigger that made him approach a little more to the Haruno. Of course, always with his cold look and arrogant expression. It couldn't be more false.

He noticed without any effort the surprise that the eyes of the kunoichi expressed. But there was something else, something that he could not decipher, something that lately was present in the jade eyes that were scrutinizing him non stop.

Could it be a fear, maybe?

He couldn't blame her, his looks wasn't the best. She was not used to seeing him like the demon into which he was turning. At least not physically.

* * *

She was still there, in front of him, without expressing any fear before the _demon_ that was in front of her. The hair was falling down on his shoulders, with a very different shade from the black jet typical of his already almost extinct clan. His eyes … as red as the blood, perhaps for the Sharingan that was activated or for the color that they adopted when he was like that. And when she submerged herself in this look she trembled with fear on having discovered what he was keeping.

Hate. Revenge. Death. Evilness. Shatered lives. Dreams to destroy.

She pressed strongly her fist. She couldn't believe it. Her mind was denying it. The logic was saying to her that it was impossible. But her eyes saw it … there, at _him._ Turned into the demon resulting from the hate and the revenge.

A shudder shook her soul. This was not thee Uchiha Sasuke that she was in love with. _"accept it, thats what remain of him" _said a voice in her mind, but in spite of seeing the reflex of his soul her heart was fluttering violently at the realization of having him there, her throat was drying at the knowledge that they were breathing the same air and in this moment she realized something … it doesn't matter who he was now, she will still love him, no matter what.

* * *

_Can an angel look at a demon?_

_Yes. She was doing it._

And he didn't understand it. The Sakura that he remembered would had gone running the moment she saw him, that if she didn't faint at the moment. Was it possible that she had changed a little?

Maybe yes. There wasn't another explanation. And what surpirsed him more was to find that smile in her face that she always kept for him. He would preferred a thousand times to see some fear instead of what he saw. This couldn't continue like that and he knew it well. _He didn't want to fall on to temptation…_

– What are you doing here at this hour?

His voice as cold as always, without need to do some effort. He looked at her again, feigning indifference. Didn't she realized how mad he became everytime that she crossed paths with him?

– Only … I have come to think a little.

He looked at her a little tense. Curiously the two were there for the same reasons. Would be save to continue with this conversation instead of leaving? After all, she had arrived first …Since when it was important to him to look over her rights?

The silence that followed was one of the tensest of his life. Why ddn't he simply go away and leave her alone? After all, he always ignored her, Why couldn't this time be like that?

He noticed the indecision in the eyes of the young woman. He knew perfectly why she was like that. With an indifferent tone he decided to lighten up things.

– Speak.

The girl seemed to ponder her words, bitting her lower lip at the moment. How much did she have to tell him that was taking so long? Waiting bothered him.

– Sasuke-kun … the mark … your neck … Why if you don't have it anymore, you are still being…? You are so different …

So it was that. It was an excellent question with an answer that he hope, will send her Hawai form him forever. But, why send her away if he felt so good by her side? He decide to ignore the latter question.

– Because … it's my way to remove the ones that bother me.

Cold. Direct. Sharp. As he had always been. However…

Why was he feeling so miserable? Why was he trying so hard to send her Hawai if the only thing he wanted was to have her by his side? Since when did he wanted her close to him? He noticed the relief from her at seeing that he return to his _normal_ aspect. What it matter if inside him there was so much evilness?

– I'm refering to … Wasn't the steal the cause…?

– _Iie._

– Then, why …?

– It's none of your business.

He ignored completely this strange feeling that he began to feel at seeing the sadness reflected in her jade orbs. She had looked for it, each and everyone of his poisonous words she was gaining them for getting into his way. But, why did he feel so empty when she was not interfering in his business?

– I … you are right, I will not bother you again … good night, Sasuke-kun.

And with a shy smile (Sasuke knew that she was straining to make it) she looked at him again while she stand up form the bench and leave his side, maybe forever. A new shiver shook her soul while the images of the past came to her mind again…

* * *

_Although they were not face to face, he could foresee the pain that the girl was reflecting in her face. Why were things so difficult?_

_What to say to her? What was the way to say it to her? Why was it worrying him so much? He knew that she was not expecting this suden movemen from his part. His mind was completely blank. He bit his lip._

– _Sakura … __Arigato._

_He noticed how her shoulders tightened. It was for the best. Too much probably she would hate him the following morning. That was exactly what he thought leaving her there, unconscious on this bench…_

* * *

But seeing her with that lifeless look on the verge of tears, with a feigned smile, unable to look at him, made him doubt of everything.

Why was it affecting him so much to see her like that? Why he didn't simply let her go? Why was he feeling the need to relieve his sorrow?

Simple. Because he was the cause of the Haruno's pain. Perhaps the correct question was, Why did he insist on hurting her?

Leaving out his thoughts he saw her at a prudent distance, _so close to her and so far of her heart. _He pressed his fists. Perhaps what he was about to do would be a mistake, a real mandes, but what does it matter?

A fast, accurate movement and he was in front of her. The surprise was reflected in her eyes, along with the pain of rejection.

_Can a demon apologize?_

_Never. But in spite of that …_

– _Sakura … gomenasai._

_Uncertainty._

She was looking at him without understanding and the Uchiha read the tacit question in her eyes. Perhaps it was the moment to open his heart to her.

– _For everything._

_Silence._

He didn't understand the meaning of his plea, she didn't understand the meaning of his words, neither knew what to do or say.

Maybe passed one hour, two hours, a century, an eternity, the truth is that for the Uchiha that look so pure and deep that she was giving him last a lifetime. He never imagined that it wopuld be like that to drown in these pools of jade. And by her expression he knew that the same was happening to her. He again gave a hint of that arrogant smile so typical of him. The breeze kept moving the trees and the leafs kept falling. But they didn't notice it.

He was only looking at these pink lips that were calling him loudly, she was blushing by the closeness of their bodies, both were shaking for the possible direction that would take the situation.

And without thinking it, without aiming to it, he take her hardly by the shoulders, as possessive as he was with everything that her considered _his, and kissed her_.

_Savagery. Want. Desire. Passion._

He hold her strongly by the shoulders, immobilizing her since for nothing in the world would he let her leave him. He kissed her with force managing to steal sighs that sounded like glory. And when she left the trance and kissed him back he knew for certain how would end the night.

The strong grip that he had on her delicate shoulders give up completely at the desire to touch her, to caress her back and verify that only one caress could make her shiver completely from head to toe.

Did he have so much power over Sakura? How far can he take her?Was it possible to have her this way after all the pain that he had caused her? And without intending to, he came to the biggest truth that the girl was keeping. For a moment he stopped all the kisses to look her directly on the eyes. The first of his questions repeating itself in his head constantly.

_Yes._

An angel can love a demon. _She was doing it. She loved him._ And he wasn't sure of deserving it. He wasn't sure of loving her.

But when he kissed her again, when he had her in his arms again, when he felt the need that she had for him and felt how how his Herat beat wildly at having her with him, he knew that unavoidable…

_He would have her this night._

The kisses continued with want, each one more passionate than the previous. He wanted her. She longed for him. He need to know that she was his, she longed to prove that she was his.

* * *

_Can a demon love an angel?_

_Yes. He loved her._

How not to do it if she had always believed in him? How to deny it if she was in his mind day and night? How to ignore it if she filled his empty existence?

Sakura trembled when she felt Sasuke's caress on her cheek and sighed when she felt how the warm fingers of the boy traveled around her eyelids. When she opened the eyes again a sigh was drowned by the lips of the young man. Sasuke was kissing her spellbound, so addicted to her flavor and willing to do everything for being the only one to taste it.

He smiled arrogantly seeing the red and puffed lips of the young woman. His masculine pride rose to the skies at the look of her breathing without control and it was when he noticed for the first time how exciting it was to see the breasts of the young woman going up and down.

With so little and the young woman was already in this state? What is what he had to do to see her being delirious for him? Without doubt there were enough with a few more kisses. But he was sure that they would come to something more than kisses that night.

The fire burned in his veins when she bit his bottom lip. With a fast movement he cornered her between his body and the cold wall of his room. He kissed her slowly, without any hurry, knowing that they had more than enough time, that what they needed was that their bodies recognize and claim each other.

From her lips he went to her cheeks and down her neck slowly, he inhaled agonizingly the scent of the woman that charmed and wrap him in a wonderful way. Slowly he covered the outline of her figure, rubbing intentionally the curves that were delineating the breasts of the girl. She trembled feeling the sudden caress and became closer against the body of the young man in a clear invitation to sep going with his task.

– _Sasuke-kun …_

A whisper. A plea. A desire tu fulfill.

_Can a demon say "I love You"?_

_No. He can't._

But he can demonstrate it. He would show her how much he loved her. Without words, but _with_ facts.

He didn't remember in what moment he had laid her down in the bed, nor when his shirt had gone who knows where in the room. He only remembered the flavor of the lips of the young woman, her jade eyes a little darkened by desire, the wonderful tact of her breasts through the clothes and the delightful sccent of her neck.

Her look was expectant, full of complete illusions, of dreams to realizing. And he, with this everlasting cold look, and the seriousness of his face that at first sight was giving to understand that he didn't feel anything, but that inside he was consumed by desire.

His caresses were more and more intense, more urgent, needier. How to refuse to place his hands on her breasts? How not to want to caress her legs and a little bit higher? How to ignore her moans that were asking him more and more?

_Can an angel and a demon sin together?_

_Yes. They were doing it._

Because it couldn't be any another thing more than a sin what they were doing. What he was doing to her. What she was asking him. What both were wanting. And Sasuke knew that he could be condemned for staining her that way, but how not to do it if she also wanted it? How to deny to himself what he wished more thant anything in the world?

The kisses, of course, kept on rising of temperature. He didn't kissed her anymore with so many slowness and patience as he was doing minutes before, now it was an attempt to leave her breathless, make her feel all the things that she make him feel, to confirm that she feel the same way, to discover up to where the could arrive.

With a little bit of fear he began to lower the zip of the shirt of the young woman, for a moment he imagined the times in which she had lowered the zipper thinking that were his hands, Uchiha Sasuke, and not hers. Just to think about it shot the adrenaline of the young man at grand limits. He looked her again at the eyes, swearing to her in silence that it would be better than in her fantasies. Sakura's eyes darkened a little more. She had understood what the young man was saying to her in his silences.

When he had lowered completely the zipper he became captivated by the sight in fornt of him. Perhaps not even in the best of his fantasies he had seen something similar to the beautynes that was hiding this annoying and stupid bra that to his relief, was black and not pink. With an agile movement he deprive her of the shirt, managing to make her blush violently. A very strong palpitation beat in his crotch imagining what would follow next. Sakura seemed to read his thoughts, since her flush was becoming more and more intense.

With a magical look he looked at her for a few moments. She as a reflex searched his lips again. He smiled to himself since it was the effect he was waiting from her. So busy was the young woman kissing him that she didn't feel when the Uchiha opened the annoying clasp of her bra. When she found out what the boy had done, the flush in her cheeks became more red than what the young man had expected.

With a pride look he looked at her a few moments. At least this was the last thing that the pink-haired remembered since from the moment the boy had captured one of her raised nipples between his lips the world had simply disappeared for her. Very slowly Sasuke began to suck her valued treasure and she… continued in this trance so full of pleasure, moaning the name of the boy while she pull at his ha¡r more and more showing she wanted more. Much more.

_Can an angel go to hell?_

Yes. She was burning alongside him.

She was moaning. She was begging. She was writhing between his arms.

He was feeling with a little bit of pain how his pants began to disturb him at the height of the crotch and was sure that if he didn't do anything it would end up bursting by the pressure of his member. Definitely Sakura was not helping in anything, especially for the exquisite way in which she was moving beneath him and in the sensual grip that she had on his hair and all that joined to the desire that he was feeling for the young woman made all his self-control fade away completely.

In a minute he had got rid of his pants and underwear, leaving exposed that way, the part of his body that was acclaiming to be free. Sakura became in a trance at the feeling of the pressure of his member at the height of his belly, but to Sasuke it didn't mattered at all. He only wanted to have her and feel her beneath him.

The kisses had changed course. Now he was devouring the naked shoulders of the young woman, alternating between these and her neck, but this changed when she began to lick a way between his throat and his lips. Sasuke received her delighted, kissing her so deeply and outlining her lips with the top of his tongue. At this point he couldn't take it any more.

He didn't need to ask her for her approval when he took from her the skirt and the short that she was wearing underneath, Why do it if she wanted it too? Why ask for her approval if although she said no he would do it anyway? Why to think it if she was his and he was hers? With a deeper kiss he try to relieve the fears of the girl. He frowned feeling the nervousness in her eyes and with a serious look he made her understand that everything would be okay. She understood the message and somehow she calmed down.

And when he had deprived her of her last garment and she completely gave him her modesty, he rise up a little to take a better look at her, his mind became blank and his throat completely dry.

_She was really beautiful._

He began to give her kisses for all her face, without leaving any inch without a kiss. The passion flood invade them completely and the reason left them both the moment he put himself between her legs. He entered her with all the care and delicacy of the world. A twinge at the height of his chest invaded him at seeing the small tears that spilled from her jade eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't about to deny that having taken her innocence had been undoubtedly the biggest gift of his life. _And when his angel adapted herself to the invasion of her body, the demon knew that hell will begin to burn soon…_

The thrust began slowly, as if both were try to memorize the pleasant compass of their movements, but soon the need to have more of each other became of vital importance making them increase the rythm of their movements.

Sasuke might swear without any fear that it didn't exist on the Earth a woman as the one that was giving herself to him in this moment. How not to be fascinated with the perfection of hier curves? How not to want the taste of her lips? How to see another woman if she existed? How to want to listen to other sounds that were not her whispers and her moans?

The sensations were unique. He was feeling a warm tingling spread all over his body, as if he were soaring in the air with her in his arms, The hips movement keep going faster and faster and the more he make love to her the more he wanted her.

Soon he felt how she tensed between his arms, he was completely fascinated by the sensual way in which she closed her eyes, he wanted her more hearing the tired whisper in which she was calling him and her hear beat faster at hearing her confession…

– _Ai shiteru …_

And he came alongside with her.

_Can a demon go to heaven?_

_No. But he could touch it._

He was doing it. He was flying. He loved. He was giving himself. Together with her. And he was feeling so marvelously good. Both were sailing in this delight cloud, only consciously of what they were doing, hand in hand. _And the angel was showing the paradise to the demon…_

The pleasure waves seemed eternal, although he knew very well that this eternity cam down to only seconds of glory. The second kept going and she still trembled in his arms. He still trembled above her. A new kiss begin. One so pure and chaste that it didn't gave signs of what had just lived.

With resignation he pull out of her, pleading mentally for repeating the moment in less time that what he expected. With a malicious smile he decided that it would be that same night. He looked at her and noticed the same modesty that had overcome her previously. She wasted no time in covering her nakedness making him raise an eyebrow with nuisance. Honestly! There was nothign that he hadn't seen already. And he was tempted to say it to her, but he remembered how she became when someone make her kept looking at her until she gave up and averted her eyes very ashamed.

– Look at me.

She obeyed almost instantly. It would be like that from now on? With a smug smile he evaluated her face.

– We have to… rest a little.

She looked at him disconcerted. How could he tell her in a subtle way? What words would he have to use?

– You know… to repeat it, it is necessary to rest a little.

She seemed surprised by his answer. And a little annoyed and indignated. He smiled arrogantly and for the first, and perhaps the only time, his eyes became tender. Did she have that much power over him? Moving away a rebel lock of hair form her face, he whispered seductively words that she knew, he would fulfill.

– _We will never be able to recover the lost time …_

Slowly he began to caress her below the blanket. She moan pleased and he was burning in desire again…

– _but we can make the most of the present…_

And he kept kissing her, while the Uchiha manor was a mute witness of how an angel allowed a demon to guide her…

_Do an angel and a demon have a future?_

_No. But they were the exception._

Especially because the angel forgives and the demon can perhaps, learn of his errors. And maybe, some day, learn to say _"I love you…"_

* * *

Thank you very much for arriving so far! Sincerely I tried to make something good, very probably I have not achieved it, but I will keep on trying.

For me Sasuke is a demon and Sakura an angel. I like to see them that way and I believe that as well as he corrupts her, she can guide him for the good way.

Greetings,

Jane


End file.
